Heartbroken Love
by LucifersChild666
Summary: Haruka and Tokiya finally get together, but a chance in Hollywood appears and if he chooses the chance he must give up Haruka. He loves her, but he gives her up. Soon after she finds herself pregnant...
1. Confessing my Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Uta no prince sama.

First fanfic of all time, hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

\- Day of graduation -

Haruka and all of her beloved Starish members were finally graduating from the master course. The after party was being held in the lounge. As Haruka was about to open the doors to the lounge, all 7 members of Starish blocked her way.

" kohitsuji chan, can we talk to you for a second? " ren said.

As confused as Haruka was she just said " sure ".

All 8 of them then walked away from the party and towards the veranda. Once they were out, all 7 men spun to face Haruka, which startled her. They all said to her simultaneously " Haruka we all love you, and we all want you. Please... tell **us** who **you** love." As they did this her heart stopped, she knew they cared for her and she loved them to, but only as family. Except for one (out of seven, magnificent men), the one she loved and wanted to be with forever was Tokiya.

" I...I l-love Tokiya" she said with her face brighter than a tomato. " At first I was happy just being around him, but then I fell in love with his voice, his personality...I-I-I just fell in love with all of him"

Hearing the shy, and sometimes quiet, Haruka say this, surprised all of them. It even surprised Haruka, herself.

\- Natsuki's POV -

' Why do I feel so disappointed, I ALREADY KNEW THAT! I feel like my hearts being riped in 2... but I have to look like I'm ok, or else Haruka will feel bad or guilty, I have to be happy!' Natsuki forced on a smile and said: "oh! Well... Haruka, Tokiya loves you, so I'm sure you guys will have a happy ever after just like in fairytales!" Then I walked back inside, not being able to endure the pain in my chest any longer.

\- Syo's POV -

I saw how Natsuki was forcing himself to smile... I saw the look of sadness hidden behind his smile. But it just showed how much he cared for Haruka and didn't want to make her feel bad. 'I know how much pain he feels, I know all of us do. But I don't want Haruka to feel bad so... SMILE, ME! '. " Ya! Natsuki's right!" ' That was all I could say, because it felt like someone had punched me and knocked the air out of my lungs...' As I looked over to where Nastuki was I noticed him walking away so I followed behind, and I felt the stinging tears threatning to run down my cheeks, but I fought them untill I left the veranda.

\- Ren's POV -

As I watched those 2 try and pretend to be happy, but I decided against doing the same. Instead I just walked over to her and said " Kohitsuji chan, if he ever makes you cry don't hesitate to come to me. I'll kick his ass! And also... its never too late to switch to me.". Then I patted her shoulder and went back inside. 'At least I did better than Natsuki and Syo, I think...' then I feel my cheeks getting wet, so I touch them only to find that I had tears streaming down my face.

\- Masato's POV -

When I saw that Natsuki, Syo and Ren had left the veranda I knew I wasn't strong enough to say or do anything like them so all I did was look down and walk quickly towards the door. I knew this would probably hurt Haruka but this was all I could do. I knew that if I tried to say anything at all, I would have ended up crying and regreting it. So I simply just walked away, clutching my chest because of the excruciating pain in my heart.

\- Cecil's POV -

' Oh! WHY!? Muses do you despise me!? Why can't my wish for love be granted!? ' " Oh yeah! Shining wanted to talk to me! I gotta go!" Then I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran to the washroom, only to find Natsuki comforting a crying Syo, a red eyed Ren with quick breathing trying to calm himself and Masato curled up in a corner, still clutching his chest.

\- Otoya's POV -

I felt like someone had just stabbed my heart. I felt crushed but to me, if Haruka was happy then so was I. So I walked up to Tokiya and whispered so that Haruka couldn't hear. " Make her happy in our places, and if you hurt her we, no I, will come and KILL YOU" then I walked over to Haruka and said " Haruka if you're happy then I'm happy but I will always be on your side no matter what happens so, if anything does happen, please come to me". Then I walked inside and towards the bathroom guessing thats were they'd be.

\- Tokiya's POV -

Wow... I never thought Otoya would ever say somtehing like that. I also never would've thought that the girl I loved would ever love me back. As I stared at Haruka for a while thinking of her and how wonderful she was, she noticed me staring and started to blush. When she did that, my heart skipped a beat.

TPPOV ( back to third person point of view )

As Tokiya stared at Haruka, Haruka turned to face him. Then Tokiya leaned forward and their lips touched. At first it was light and slightly awkward, then they both started to return the kiss and the kiss beacame more and more passionate.


	2. Love and Friendship

\- Four months after graduation -

It has been four months since Haruka and Tokiya started going out. By now word of their relationship has reached everyone, even Shining. Tokiya and Haruka still live seperately, but Tokiya's apartment has now become Haruka's second home.

As Haruka and Tokiya snuggle together, Haruka's phone rings.

" Oh! Tokiya, I gotta get my phone" Haruka said as she tried to break free from Tokiya's arms.

" Awww... I'm sure the calls not important."

" No. Just let me get the call and I'll come right back!"

" Fiiiiine... but hurry"

Then Haruka quickly picked up her phone.

" Hello?"

" Hi Haruka! It's Otoya! I'm coming over with Tomo chan, ok?"

" Oh! Otoya! Yeah its fine, I'll start making dinner then!"

" Yay! Haruka's gonna cook for us! I'm starting to get hungry now!"

Even after the graduation all the members of Starish were still friends, but Haruka, Tomo chan, Otoya and Tokiya probably hung out the most. Although Tokiya knew that Otoya still had a crush on Haruka.

\- 15 mins later -

The doorbell rung so Haruka wiped her hands on her apron and got the door. Only to meet six other unexpected guests along with the ones she'd been expecting. Surrounding the door was none other than all of Starish and Tomo chan.

" What are you all doing here?! I thought all of you had work? "

" Aww... did you not want to see us?" said Ren in a joking way.

" No! Of course not! I love seeing you guys! I just didn't expect you all to be here."

" Oh Haruka! While me and Tomo chan were on our way here, we bumped into them and they decided to come along!" Otoya said trying to explain the large party of superstars standing on her doorstep.

" Well thats fine. Come on in before someone sees you guys!"

As they walk inside they look around because only Otoya, Tomo chan and Syo had ever come over. As they sat down in the living room and started to talk, Haruka went back to the kitchen to try and prepare enough food for seven grown men and two ladies.

\- 10 mins later -

" Diners ready! " said Haruka as she put the last of the platers down on the table. They all started to get up and Syo and Otoya ran to the table.

" Yay! Haruka's the food looks so good! " says Otoya.

" Well of course it does! Its Haruka's cooking" Syo says matter-of-factly.

Right after Haruka sits down Tomo chan sits on her right and Otoya quickly steals the chair to her left. Seeing this, shocks everyone except for Haruka who thinks nothing of it. But Tokiya fumes with jealousy and glares at Otoya. He quickly notices it only to smirks and stick his tongue out at him, but no one except for Tokiya notices. Then Otoya puts his arm around Haruka's shoulders. Everyone is shocked but tries to ignore it, but they all look toward Tokiya who is looking down at his food stabbing his plate.

Haruka notices the awkwardness of the group and gets confused, paying no attention to Otoya's arm. She quickly gets up and says " minasan, I'm going to go get some beer with Tomo chan, we'll be right back!" With that Tomo chan and Haruka leave to buy some beer.

"What the hell Otoya! Why did you do that!?" Tokiya screams at Otoya.

" What!? I just sat with her!" Otoya says, playing innocent.

" No I know you did that on purpose! Haruka is my girlfriend, so stop flirting with her!" Tokiya starts walking towards Otoya and everyone knows that he's going to try to punch Otoya. So before that can happen, Natsuki and Syo jump out and say " Tokiya! He was just playing around! We know you and Haruka love each other and he would never do anything to harm your relationship!"

" Whatever!" Tokiya says while walking into his bedroom and slamming the door shut.

After that Haruka and Tomo chan come back with some beer, all of them (excluding Tokiya) drink and talk untill midnight. Then all, except Haruka, leave and Haruka decides to sleepover.


	3. Love, Slipping Away

After 5 months of happiness and snuggling -

Haruka and Tokiya have been together for about 9 and a half months now. They were both happy with their lives. They loved each other. They loved their friends. They wished nothing would change. But as everyone knows, nothing lasts forever.

Its 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Everything is calm, Haruka slept over and Tokiya and Haruka are sleeping comfortably together. Except for the fact that Tokiya's phone starts ringing, and whoever is calling won't stop.

Tokiya gets out of bed quietly, to avoid walking his sleeping beauty up.

"Hello?" Tokiya says in a half sleepy half irritated tone.

" Ah! Tokiya! It's Shining! I have some great news! "

" Ugh! Can't this wait until later! " Tokiya says angrily because this call put a halt on his sleeping time with Haruka.

" Oh! Mais non! This is an urgent matter and it will inquire you to make a big decision!" Shining said with his signature, dramatic tone.

" Fine. I'll be there at 8:15. "

" Ok, see you soon. "

With that both of them hung up and Tokiya climbed back into bed to spend another 10 minutes with Haruka.

At Shining's office -

Tokiya got off the elevator and was now on the top floor of Shining Agency (Its Shining's agency's name). He walked up to the large wooden doors at the end of the hallway. As he was about to knock, the doors flung open. Inside was Shining dressed in a pure white kimono with waves of gold. He stepped through the doors which were closed right after by some of Shining's butlers.

" Come and sit Tokiya!" Shining said with a wave.

" Ok, what is it this time?" Tokiya said while sighing.

" Don't be like that! Well today I received an offer from my friend in Hollywood. He says he wants you to be the lead actor in a movie he is making. We leave in two weeks. What's your answer?"

Tokiya just couldn't believe it! He would go to Hollywood and have a lead role! But what was the big decision Shining was talking about?

" You told me I would have to make a big decision, what is it?"

" Well... if you go, you cannot bring anyone along and the movie will take about two years to finish. So you must choose between your life here and an opportunity in Hollywood. Of course if you choose the opportunity in Hollywood that would also mean giving up Haruka."

Tokiya didn't know what to do! He loved Haruka so much, but opportunities like this only come once in a lifetime. What should he do? What should he pick?

" Tokiya, you should pick what will give you the most happiness." Shining said seeing the distraught look on Tokiya's face

But to Tokiya, because he thought rationally and not about love, to him happiness was fortune and fame. And taking the opportunity in Hollywood would give him fortune and fame. That meant that he should give up Haruka.


End file.
